


Legacy

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Gen, devasena raised by Sivagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Sivagami takes an orphan into her hand and saves her life. Later she has to send another orphan away to save his life. And now she holds the fate of two kingdoms in her hand.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Sivagami was in love. 

The little toddler with bright eyes and black hair that swung around her head like a halo had stolen her heart. If she hadn't been  heavily pregnant herself, he told her friend, she would have stolen the little girl.

 

Gnanalakshmi laughed. A tinkling sound that made little Devasena laugh with her mother. 

 

" Perhaps ," Gnanalakshmi said, " You could take her off my arms when it gets difficult to manage her." 

 

"Shush, " Sivagami put her hands around Devasena's ears, " Don't say such things about my little Kanha ." 

This caused her to laugh out again. 

 

Little did they know it was their last day together. 

************************************************************************

Kuntala  was burned down the same night. Pindaris had attacked. The King, Queen and the young Prince perished.

The Pindari chief declared peace with Mahishmati and send an unharmed Sivagami Devi back . Once back in Mahishmati, she tried to request the King to take Kuntala from the Pindaris, but to no avail.

 

Vikramadeva was on a sick bed. Queen Gayatri Devi was  similarly confined to her maternity bed. Bijjaladeva, as usual, was no help at all. Kattappa, the one person whom she could rely on, adviced her against it. 

 

There was no way Mahishmati would go to war, when the King himself was sick. Sivagami cried and screamed against logic. But she could not win. 

Atleast, she thought, she had saved the heir to Kuntala's throne. No one, except her young maid, Maithili, knew who the little girl she saved from a burning kingdom was. And no one will know, untill it was time to take back her soul-sister's legacy.

***************************************

Bijjala knew he had to make a move the night Vikramadeva died. Without a heir born, the kingdom would belong to his son, without arguments. He did not pause to think, but send his assassins to the Queens's chambers. They  were slaughtered without noise and their heads send back on a covered platter. That was the day he started fearing his wife. 

Sivagami stayed with the queen. Kattappa stood guard, day and night. The moments she had to sleep or take care of her own babe, Maithili and little Devasena stood guard. She already knew how to use a knife.  And during breaks when Kattappa's faithful soldiers stood guard and Sivagami kept company with the Queen, Devasena trained with the greatest general in the empire . 

Devasena,  barely three years old could hit an apple thirty feet away; she could hit two apples at the same time at half the distance . Although Sivagami herself trained her with a knife, Devasena preferred the bow. And Gayatri Devi taught her the puaranas, and vedas. As much a three year old could learn, Devasena did. And in Gayatri's womb, the heir to the throne of Mahishmati learned too. 

The night Gayatri Devi went into labour, little Bhalladeva had caught a terrible cold and  was kept away from the birthing chambers . The babe wouldn't settle down, unless in his mother's arms. Sivagami stood with the infant at the huge balcony windows. 

There was no moon, even the winds were silent.

A prelude to the coming darkness to befall Mahishmati. Sivagami felt the thought strange and scary.

Her one hope was Kattappa who stood guard.  The only one who could command him away was Bijjala himself, and Sivagami bet the future of Mahishmati on her husband's cowardice in taking initiative . What she didn't count on was treachery from another corner!!

Maithili ran on swift feet to her. 

 

"The babe is born."

Sivagmi Devi smiled. But her smile froze when she saw what Maithili held to her chest, the babe was not moving. 

 

Maithili had her eyes tearing up. 

 

"I tried everything, Amma."

 

Sivagami looked at her own son sleeping  peacefully and exchanged him for the still baby. The babe was cold to touch. 

 

"Parameshwara!" She cried to the heavens. " Don't let this happen. Take me instead."

 

"Amma!" Devasena ran upto her next and hid in her saree folds. 

"The Vaidya is a bad man, He says Gayatri Amma is dead."

Sivagami felt her world crashing down around her. A movement as she pressed the babe to her chest. A mewling cough and the scream of a newborn echoed through the hallway. A sigh of relief escaped Sivagami. All was not lost. Not yet..

Bhalla chose that time to wake up and join his little cousin in screaming.

Footsteps echoed through the night. A clash of swords in the courtyard.

Kattappa's soldiers fighting black clad assassins. 

 

"The babe is not safe, Amma." 

Maithili cried  softly .

Soldiers walking through the doors at the end of the hallway.

 

"Give the babe to Devasena." Sivagami ordered.

Maithili obeyed.

 

"Deva, run as fast as you can. Get to Kattappa Mama. Go."

Devasena flew on little feet. Bhalla secure in her little sash carrier, sleeping  peacefully now that he was in Deva's arms. 

Sivagami stepped in front of the soldiers who tried to give chase. One of them hesitated, but the soldier behind him rushed her. And  was cut down by Maithili. Her maid always had a long slender blade in the folds of her saree. 

The third soldier stepped back from Maithili, right at Sivagami and she slashed his throat with her knife hidden under her saree pallu .

The two soldiers froze and fell back. 

Across the courtyard, Devasena  was flanked on all sides by Kattappa and his soldiers. The babe was safe. 

But he would not always be safe here, SIvagami thought. And she had a tried and tested way to keep him safe until the time he could claim his kingdom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this receives enough Kudos, i will write the rest of the story...  
> heahaahahahhahah (insert evil laughter)


End file.
